


Reunited

by NyvaariYuki



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, Love, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyvaariYuki/pseuds/NyvaariYuki
Summary: Yuki is a writer. She met Zen just over a year ago when they were working on a show together. They believed they would be happy.Yuki disappeared from Zen's life without explanation.She discovered a strange app on her phone - leading her to a chatroom.There was one name she recognised - Zen.
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun & Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have created MM looking chats for this piece - so although the word count appears small - thats because the rest of the story is in images. I hope you enjoy

Yuki is a writer. She met Zen just over a year ago when they were working on a show together. It was a theatre adaptation of Yuki’s book. They hit it off right away, they spent time together discussing the characters and fell in love from there. She insisted on calling him by his name, not his stage name. She had said that she wants to get to know the true person playing her beloved main character – not just some random actor with a fandom of high school girls. She really was something else.

After a month’s run in the theatre the show came to an end. On closing night they held an after party. Yuki and Hyun left the party together and went back to Hyun’s. It was obvious that they were madly in love – it was a passionate and deep love, even after such a short space of time.

Yuki sat on Hyun’s sofa, cuddled up in his jacket. It smelt like him and she loved it. This was bliss, she loved him, and he loved her. It couldn’t be more perfect.

Yuki’s phone rung, she pulled away from Hyun’s embrace to answer it. The director – meeting tomorrow – yeh, no problem.

She explained that she would be leaving early tomorrow to meet the director. Hyun had made her promise that she will meet him at the RFA party that night – he wanted to introduce her to all of his friends.

Hyun placed down his empty cup on the coffee table, and took Yuki’s too. She wasn’t quite finished with it – but he had lost all patience.

“We’ve got an early start tomorrow – perhaps we should go to bed” He whispered in her ear. He had positioned himself over her on the sofa. Yuki looked into his eyes, those beautifully seductive ruby eyes and nodded. They had been waiting till the show had finished, they didn’t want a physical relationship to interfere with work. It had made them greedy and impatient in this moment. They wanted each other, body and soul.

Their lips clashed over and over as he lifted her from the sofa. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bedroom. If he had his way, neither of them would be getting much sleep tonight.

The following morning Yuki was woken by the sweet sound of Hyun calling her.

“Yuki, Babe, my love, it’s time to wake up.” As her eyes opened their lips met, it was unlike last night. Last night was primal, it was as if they needed to survive in that moment. This kiss was soft and gentle. It was a kiss of care and love rather than passion. Yuki loved both of these sides of Hyun.

“If you want to hop in the shower I can make some breakfast” he whispered as he placed a kiss on her forehead. He was still shirtless from the night before, but it looked like he had pulled on some pyjama bottoms. As he pulled away, Yuki grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. He was now positioned over her on the bed.

He flashed his sexiest smile he could and chuckled. He leaned closer and started placing small kisses down her neck. A small moan escaped her lips, her sensitive skin responded to his touch.

“Babe, when you do stuff like that I really can’t control myself”

“Then don’t” she begged.

Hyun wanted to walk her to the theatre, but he couldn’t. He had to get across town to meet Rika and didn’t want to be late.

“I’ll see you later” He bent his tall frame to place his lips against hers. “7 o’clock. I’ll be waiting for you. I can’t wait to see how you look in that dress”

“Well you’re going to have to wait” she said as he pouted. He was just too adorable.

“Don’t fall for any other actors when you’re at the theatre. They’re all dogs” He tried to say this jokingly but Yuki picked up a hint of his jealous and protective side. She chuckled.

“I only have eyes for you. My Hyun” With that they kissed again and Yuki pulled her hands from his.

Neither of them realised that this would be the last time they would see or speak to each other until a strange twist of fate occurred.

She ended up on a strange app as a result of a message from ‘unknown’, she wasn’t too sure of how it happened or why it had happened. But there was suddenly this app on her phone, with the message ‘have fun’, when she opened it she ended up in a chatroom. There was one name that she recognised.

Zen.

Could it really be him?

Is that Hyun?

All that time she had spent trying to keep her distance. No matter how much it had pained her.

This couldn’t be him. It would be too much of a coincidence.


	2. Is it really you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild Yuki appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Images credits - https://shaorankun.com/mmchat/  
> I created the story and used this site to make the pictures.  
> credit to Chertiz for the characters.


	3. STALKER??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki and 707 - a message for Hyun


	4. We need to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen and Yuki are alone in the chatroom


	5. Yoosung! Grab the Popcorn!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen loses his cool


	6. Agony Aunt - Jumin Han

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin gives Yuki advice


	7. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki tells Zen everything


	8. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin gives solid advice.


End file.
